A Whole New Kind Of Supernatural
by Jenny Stenson
Summary: The Doctors latest Companion Jessica had found herself a victim of the Weeping Angels, she ends up somewhere she never expected and coming face to face with two brothers in which one of them looks like someone dear to her heart and someone she thought she would never ever see again. Doctor Who AU S6 and Supernatural S5.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Jess had found themselves in South Dakota, this time they weren't on an alien planet and it was 2008. A few years into the future from when she was originally from. The Doctor had heard about some disappearances happening in an old Manor and The Doctor being The Doctor couldn't resist investigating. They only had been there a day and a half, they were supposed to be heading to the Guns N Roses Concert in Madison Square Gardens in 1991 but as usual they never made it where they wanted to go. Jess was angry at first because it wasn't the first time they ended up in the wrong place but the Doctor had told her the TARDIS always takes him to where he needed to be and she accepted this.

And it turned out there was something worth investigating, After a few hours of only being there they had discovered who or what was behind the disappearances even. The Doctor wasn't happy to discover that they were dealing with The Weeping Angels.

"Doctor, what's wrong? These Weeping Angels, what are they?" Jess was curious as always to find out.

"Oh Jessica, the Weeping Angels are the deadliest creatures in the Universe. They are incredibly fast, and they can send people back in time, it is the kindest way to kill you. These things, they have a unique defence; if any living thing looks at the Angels, they immediately turn to stone that is until you are no longer looked at. They are Quantum Locked. It is also their weakness, since a statue can't look away or blink, the Angels who see each other never move again. These Angels feed off the day's their victims never had."

"How are we supposed to destroy them?"

"We are not going to destroy them Jess. You are going to stay in the TARDIS while I find a way of destroying them"

"But Doctor..." Jessica was shocked because he was never that overprotective of her before.

Later that night while the Doctor went into Hoxton Manor, it had only been 10 mins and Jess was already growing impatiently. She decided to look around for a flashlight; she didn't care what the Doctor said she was going in to help him. She made sure to lock the TARDIS on the way out with the spare key that she was given and always had around the neck hanging on a chain. She turned around and never realised how big the Manor was Oh boy, it's going to take forever to find Bowtie she thought.

As soon as she opened the front door she instantly she regretted because the place was huge and she did not know where to start. She decided to work her from bottom to top as she felt it was the only way to find him quickly. After a while she was getting nowhere and she still had plenty of House to check. It was starting to get frustrating. She found herself down a long corridor and thought she had heard a noise, she turned around but there was nothing there. Turning back around, she had the fright of her life.

"Woah, no need to scream in my face like that" It was the Doctor.

"Doctor, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. I could of done worse that scream in your face." Jessica was panting for breath.

It took a little moment for the Doctor to realise "Hey, didn't I tell you to stay in the TARDIS." It was more of a statement than a question!

Jess just looked at him with a little smirk "Doctor, when have I ever listened to what you tell me what to or not what to do!"

The both of them decided it was best to stick together. They had finished investigating downstairs and found no evidence of the Weeping Angels so the only conclusion was they were playing tricks on them and purposely not doing anything. The only option now was upstairs and Jessica couldn't help but remember the conversation they had earlier on and her heart was starting race, due to the adrenaline rush and being a little scared.

Upstairs is where everything was starting to go wrong, the flashlights they had were starting to go on the brink, there were loud noises coming from different rooms and thing were moving. It was now clear that they were close to finding the creatures but the Doctor still had no idea what he was going to do.

"It's them isn't it?" whispered Jessica.

The doctor turned around "I'm afraid so Jessica and I still have no idea how I am going to stop them sending more people back."

"Well I think you better think of something like right now." Jess was straight ahead of her not making eye-contact with the Doctor.

It took a moment for him to realise what she was talking about. He could see that she was not making eye-contact nor blinking and he instantly knew why.

"Jessica, how many are there behind me?" He asked while slowing moving toward.

"Just the one Doctor!" She replied slowly and surprisingly calm.

The Doctor then proceeded to turn around himself just to give Jessica a chance to blink. He instantly thought of a plan but he wasn't sure whether Jessica was going to like it "Jessica, you are probably not going to like this but I need to go and have a little look. I suspect this is the only Weeping Angel there is here but I need to be absolutely 100% sure. I won't be long."

Jessica was not sure about the plan but this was the Doctor and she trusted him with her life so whatever scheme he had or was planning she knew it would work in some way "Okay but you promise me, once we get out of here you still owe me that trip to see Guns N Roses. You hear me Doc?"

He gave her a nod and off he went leaving Jessica to do nothing but stare and stare at a statue. If she did this public people would think she was crazy but that wasn't the case. She was staring for her life. She really needed to blink so she called out for the Doctor to hurry up but all his reply was "Try winking Jess!" She was slightly annoyed that she didn't think of that.

It didn't take long for the Doctor to come back. He came to the conclusion that there was one Weeping Angel so he hurried to tell his companion all the while shouting to give her the news "Oh Jess, Looks like it's only the one..." He stopped in his tracks Oh no he thought Jessica isn't going to like this one bit.

"Doctor, what's going on? Why did you just stop mid-sentence?" Jessica knew something was wrong, after travelling with that silly old man for as long as she had she knew how predictable he was at times and now was one of these times.

"I am so sorry Jessica but what I am going to tell you is not very good at all. There are another two Weeping Angels and you are right in the middle of all of them."

"Just an idea here, but isn't that a good thing. I mean aren't they looking at each other right now. You did say it is the greatest weakness and as well as their greatest defence." Jessica said with a questioning tone.

"I did say that but there are not necessary looking at each other, I do have an idea but Jess… When I tell you to I need you to carefully take a step, you will know when I need you to do this. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear Doctor." Jess replied nervously.

He then starting taking slow steps towards her as well as trying to give her words of comfort at the same time, when he eventually got close enough, he as quick as he could grabbed his companions hand and told her to run. All they had to do was run as fast as they could out of the house and back to the TARDIS.

They had gotten as far as the bottom of the staircase when everything went wrong. Not noticing the bump in the rug, the Doctor and Jess were still running towards the front door when Jess lost her footing and fell to the floor but the Doctor was still running about a few seconds when he realised his hand was swinging freely, he turned around but just as he did it was too late his beloved friend Jessica had been touched by an Angel and could only watch on as she screamed out his name before she disappeared.

The Doctor was again all alone and going through the emotions. He had let another person he trusted him down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jess was slowly coming around, she could vaguely see somebody looking down at her, she called out his name "Doctor" but there was no response then as she was coming around more she could see another figure, she was confused _Who is that with the Doctor_ ? she thought. Her sight had gotten more clearer and she realised it wasn't him but there in front of her was someone she thought she would never ever see again.

One of the guys spoke "Hey, you ok there?"

Not knowing what was going on, Jess just sprung up and pulled back from the two guys. She really had no clue what was happening, there she was standing in front of some guy who she never recognised but the other guy, the young one _How can it be? _There in front of her was her boyfriend Sam Winchester, _impossible _she kept going over in her heard because he couldn't be there as he died in a fire, it was also the same night the Doctor saved her and brought her along on his travels.

"You can't be here" Jessica blurted out but she hadn't realised it and that is when the older one spoke "Look kid, if anyone shouldn't be here It's you."

"Dean" Sam was annoyed "No need for that."

"Sammy, I know you probably want it to be true but the luck we have, we need to make sure she is who she is."

Jessica had gotten out of her shocked daze "Excuse me, there is another person here you know. Do you mind?"

"Oh she talks" Dean replied with sarcasm.

Jess gave him such a look "Does anyone want to tell me, what is going on here? Where was am I? This must been be some kind of dream but what I don't get is who you are" looking at Dean "I get why I am dreaming about him" pointing at Sam "But who the hell are you?"

Sam and Dean both looked at each other both as confused as Jess. How was it that she was in there in front of them after all these years of being dead. Dean wasn't convinced at first that it could be her "What are you?" He gave her a threatening look.

"Sorry! What am I? What is that supposed to mean?" Jess was getting slightly annoyed "My name is Jessica Lee Moore, I am 22 years old and my birthday is on…."

"January 24 1984" Sam spoke in unison with Jessica.

"How'd you know?" It was the first thing that came to mind before she realised "Of course, I'm dreaming. You would know those facts!" She was kind of finding all this business quite amusing but a part of her just wanted to get out of there and get back to the Doctor if she could.

"Look Jessica, you are definitely not dreaming. We came here to finish off a job and we found you passed out at the bottom of the stairs." Jess noticed that the older guy was being serious.

Jess suddenly remembered everything that happened before she woke up with those guys "No, no, no!" She started getting all agitated and walking around "This can't be happening, I should be with the Doctor. We were running, trying to get back to the TARDIS but the Angels, they….." Stopping mid-sentence she again looked around, it was the same old and torn Manor they had been in. Nothing had changed and there was nothing to indicate she had been zapped to a different time "We need to get out of here!" She then went for the door when Sam grabbed her by the arm.

"Jessica, calm down. What is it?"

She took a deep breath and started telling them about investigating the Manor with the Doctor and how they were confronted the Angels then waking up wherever she is. After hearing this the boys had a lot of questions especially Sam! He remembered something that she had said not long ago "Earlier you said I can't be here, what did you mean by that?" Jess moved to sit on the bottom stair "You can't be here because well you are dead!" She didn't know how else to say it "You may look like him but you are not my Sam!"

After staying silent for the past few mins, Dean spoke up again "Do you really expect us to believe any of this? I mean COME ON! You look like Sam's dead girlfriend and you just happen to be hear the same time as us! Who are you working for? Is it Lucifer?"

"Dean, that is uncalled for!" Sam was pissed at his brother "We already done the tests and she passed, she clearly isn't a Demon. So what is your problem?"

"Don't you think this is all a little too convienient considering Lucifer wants to use you as a vessel."

The brothers kept arguing not realising they had mentioned everything Demon in front of Jess.

"Did you guys just say Demons? Also Lucifer, as in the Devil? What do you mean I passed the tests? What dead girlfriend? You may not believe what I have just told you but I am telling the truth so you better accept that!"

"It's what we do" Sam said shamefully "We hunt and kill anything supernatural that is considered evil. My Jessica was the victim of a Demon and she died"

"We have ways to determine if someone is possessed by a Demon. You were clean, that's what Sam meant when he said you passed." Dean was still a little distrustful about her.

Jessica still annoyed, shoved her arm in front of Dean "This was you then?" Talking about the cut on her arm "What sort of test is this?"

Dean looked over to Sam as if he was expecting him to say something. He may be a little distrustful of her but he was also getting intimated by her. He thought she was a feisty little character, not like how he remembered her when he first met her.

"Well…"

"We used a silver knife to see if you would react to it." Sam couldn't really look at her when he said it.

Jess was now pissed "Fuck, I wish someone would tell me what is going on here. I have seen some weird things but this is just top of the scale. I don't belong here, Sam shouldn't even be alive from my point of view. Then there is the angels, they usually zap their victims back in time not some other crazy world." Then she again stopped "Oh of course. I should of known…."

"Should of known what?" Dean just looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Don't you get it? It explains everything now. I should of figured it out sooner. I mean I have travelled with the Doctor for so long it should have been easy to realise that things like this are possible, I am pretty sure he mentioned that it happened to him once. I don't belong here. This world I mean, it isn't my world."

"Your just as bad as Sam when he babbles on. Can you please tell me what you are talking about?"

"Parallel Worlds" Jessica jumped because she was just about to say that, also the voice came out of no-where and scared her little. She turned around to see where it came from.

There stood a man wearing a suit and tie with a beige trenchcoat. His hair was brown and had the bluest eyes. Jessica actually thought for a moment that he reminded her of the Doctor "And you are?"

"Hello Jessica, my name is Castiel." Jess was speechless how did he know her name and where exactly did he come from. He wasn't there when she came round.

"Wait a moment Cass, are you telling me that there other worlds exist? " Even though Dean had hunted pretty much all his life and came across things considered a myth, there was still some things that he couldn't believe existed and this was one of them.

"Yes Dean, There are multiple alternate realities, Jessica here comes from a universe similar to ours in most respects yet dramatically different in hers.

Jessica couldn't help herself "Oh wow, that guy is good. He like you guys, another hunter?" She was still slightly in shock as she had never came across guys like them before or even Demons. Coming across different Aliens was shocking but Demons were on another whole level.

"He isn't a hunter but he does help us most times." Sam really didn't know how else to explain it.

"I am an Angel of the Lord" Castiel spoke again with a gruffy voice.

"Don't sugarcoat it Cass" Dean said sarcastically.

Dean and Sam were waiting for Jessica's reaction "That is so freaking cool. Angels and Demons both exist, it makes sense of course they would. The Doctor would love you." She then looked over at the boys, they were expecting some kind of reaction off her but not this.

"What? Did you think I was going to call you lot a bunch of crazies or something?"

"Well yeah?" noted Dean.

"Come on guys, I am from a parallel world, I travel with an Alien in a spaceship that also travels through time. I have travelled to different planets and met different species. I think I come out on top when it comes to crazy talk.

"That's true!" commented Sam.

"This Doctor, he is a Timelord, yes?" asked Castiel the Angel.

"Wait, yes. How did you know that?" Jessica never mentioned anything about the Doctor being a Timelord so she was confused.

"He may not be from this world but we Angels know everything about Gallifrey and what he had to do. We also know about all the times he has interfered " He wasn't specific but Jessica knew exactly what Castiel was talking about for so not long ago the Doctor had told her everything about the Time War and what he had to do to stop it.

Jessica then thought for a moment, if this Angel knew all about her Doctor, what he is and his activities. He also knew about her situation; the whole Parallel World thing. Then there was the fact that he was an Angel.

"Castiel, you can get me back to the Doctor. Right?" She looked at him with such innocence not having being prepared for what his answer was going to be.

"I am sorry Jessica but I cannot do that!"


End file.
